L'Épiphanie de Seamus Finnigan
by AnnaOz
Summary: Seamus Finnigan est passé maître en matières féminines. Dans sa grande bonté, il décide de faire profiter Ron Weasley de son savoir, dialogues crétins s'ensuivent... Écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent sur hp-slash-fr, léger slash Seamus/Ron Ron/Lavande


**Disclaimer :** à JKR, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, Gallimard pour la VF, etc...

**Notes :** Écrit _hier_ pour le défi Calendrier de l'avent (& couple de la quinzaine) sur la communauté livejournal hp_slash_fr, court, crétin, à la limite du mauvais goût (pas ma faute, c'est mon Seamus qui cause toujours comme ça ^^'). Avez-vous remarqué la mention _hier_ en italiques hein hein ? Je réécris du HP, youhouu !!

* * *

Seamus Finnigan avait toujours eu un amour immodéré pour les jupons – et ce qu'on y trouvait dessous – d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Sa mère soutenait à toutes ses bonnes et blêmes amies qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir au petit s'il avait _encore une fois_ été surpris en pleine séance de Médicomagie avec les mains en compagnie de leurs tendrons : le gamin n'avait pas eu d'image paternelle qui en impose assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas bien vu de se mélanger d'aussi près au genre féminin.

Ronald Weasley avait six frères plus âgés que lui, chacun assez débrouillard et retors – oui, même Percy! – pour lui avoir enseigné toute une effroyable mythologie autour de la Femme avec un F majuscule et ses mystères en minuscule. Sa mère, sa sœur cadette et sa meilleure amie avaient renforcé chez lui le sentiment qu'une fille était un écheveau de puissances occultes et variées sacrément plus difficile à démêler que la barbe buissonneuse d'Hagrid.

Ainsi, lorsque le second se retrouva pourvu d'une petite amie en début de sixième année, c'est assez naturellement qu'il se tourna vers le premier pour lui extorquer de précieux et forcément savants conseils. Le fait que la dite petite amie était précisément l'ex de Seamus ne sembla perturber aucun des deux garçons : le Gryffondor, à l'inverse de la fourmi, étant d'un naturel plutôt prêteur.

« Ça me troue quand même carrément le joufflu que tu n'aies pas osé en parler à Potter, vieux... c'est ton pote après tout !»

Ron grommela un truc vaguement inintelligible en arrachant d'un coup de dents la cuisse d'une chocogrenouille qui ressemblait à _ « t'occupes »_ (ou _« tu coupes ? »_ mais étant donné que le rouquin ne battait aucune carte, les oreilles de l'Irlandais pure souche s'arrêtèrent sur la première solution).

« C'est parce qu'Harry est l'_Élu_ que c'est devenu indigne de causer avec lui des doudounes de Lavande ? » insista quand même Seamus.

« T'es con. »

« T'es puceau. »

« Waouch ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison, chuis con. »

Un accord secret entre les deux fiers représentants mâles clôtura ces élaborés conciliabules : Seamus, qui savait tout des filles, deviendrait le docte précepteur de Ronald, qui en connaissait trop mal les rouages.

&&&

« T'as bien fait de commencer par Lavande, c'est une vraie carte routière, celle-là, tu peux la plier et la déplier dans tous les sens, elle t'indiquera toujours le bon chemin sans se froisser. » expliqua un matin Seamus en classe de Sortilèges.

Ron, qui portait encore sur lui les marques de l'enchantement volatile lancé par Hermione, s'assura qu'aucune Gryffonne n'était assez proche d'eux pour entendre Finnigan s'exprimer ainsi, ce n'était pas très respectueux !

« Tu parles de ma petite amie, là ! » gronda le rouquin.

« Ouais, ouais... » ricana bêtement Seamus.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un gars doit parler de la copine d'un autre gars, tu... tu la fais passer pour rien de moins qu'une gourgandine. » souffla Ron derrière les pages de son livre des Sorts et Enchantements.

« Bah, si ça peut te rassurer, Dean n'en disait pas autre chose quand c'était mon tour de pratiquer Lavande, hein... »

Ron regarda Seamus, Ron regarda Dean, puis Seamus à nouveau, puis Dean encore – s'arrêta deux secondes furtives sur le profil maussade d'Hermione – imagina les conversations actuelles de ses deux compagnons de chambrée, analysa le fait que Dean Thomas sortait actuellement avec sa frangine préférée, passa du rose poupon au blanc cottage cheese, du blanc frometon au rouge ketchup... « !!! »

« Oh... okay. » conclut sagement Seamus.

&&&

L'apprentissage auprès de Seamus était sensé inculquer à Ron les bases de la drague. Il devint assez rapidement clair qu'il valait mieux commencer par le b.a.-ba de l'esquive tant Lavande mettait d'enthousiasme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait à Ron, à la bouche de Ron, aux cheveux de Ron, aux oreilles de Ron, aux épaules de Ron... « ...et la queue ? »

« Kouaaah ? » s'étouffa Weasley.

« La queue, elle la touche au moins ? » demanda benoitement Seamus, un sourire presque pas totalement étiré sur toute la longueur de ses lèvres.

« Mais euh, d'abord, c'est pas des questions, ça... »

« Pff, c'est important, faut pas déconner ! »

« C'est pas si important que ça, c'est... euh... le chemin du cœur d'une fille qui se gagne avec des sentiments purs qui est important, Seamus. »

« Oh, sacré diable, t'es parti loin loin, toi, Weasley, va falloir tout reprendre au début. »

Et au début ils repartirent ensemble.

Pour commencer, Seamus partagea avec Ronald ses meilleurs clichés : les belles paires animées des nanas de WitchHouse n'avaient jamais manqué leur but jusque là. Ron regardait tout ça d'un œil légèrement blasé, soutenant que les jumeaux avaient bien pire en magasin et que ça se voyait que les poitrines étaient retouchées à l'Engorgio.

Sans se démonter, Seamus observa ensuite son savoir-faire, surveillant avec sérieux la progression des mains de Ron sur, puis sous, la taille de Lavande tandis qu'ils se bécotaient en salle commune.

Ce n'était pas mal, Brown poussait des petits gémissements de loutre repue sous les paumes de son élève – bon présage, assurément – mais Seamus connaissait assez son ex-chabadabada pour savoir qu'elle partait au quart de tour au premier frissonnement de début de malaxage, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose...

Plus il l'étudiait, plus il s'étonnait qu'un grand garçon bien bâti comme Weasley ne développe pas plus d'originalité dans le roulage de pelle. A seize ans passés, c'était un peu malheureux !

Aussi, parce qu'il était bon camarade et qu'il s'était investi d'une mission, Seamus prit un soir Ronald par la main – qu'il avait énorme, bougre Dieu, ça devait être utile pour certaines activités nocturnes, s'arrêta-t-il, un instant songeur – et l'emmena en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était un lieu commode et pas du tout cliché pour s'entretenir de choses de mecs.

« Tu vois, c'est plutôt bien, comme technique, ton truc avec la langue au fond de sa gorge, mais c'est un poil répétitif... » annonça en douceur Seamus, histoire d'épargner la sensibilité de son apprenti.

« Duh ? »

« Ouais, exactement, c'est moyen moyen, hein, et le mouvement circulaire que tu imprimes sur ses fesses, franchement, c'est limite hypnotique, tu voudrais lui endormir le croupion que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement. »

« M'enfin ! »

« Je sais, y a du boulot. »

« Mais euh, j'voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! »

Seamus regarda le grand rouquin qui lui faisait face, admira – en toute objectivité masculine – la chatoyance de sa chevelure, la largeur de sa carrure, les petits reflets dorés que la lune apportait à chacun de ses cils et décida qu'il y avait des sacrifices qui étaient autant de témoignages de pure amitié.

« Puisque tu en parles, Weasley, je t'avais dit que notre accord secret incluait la pratique ? »


End file.
